The Lost Cherub
by ShinobiOfTheDarkness
Summary: Sakura stared at the still figure that stood, frozen in time, a mere few feet away from her, covered in shadows. It had finally happen. After several long years he had returned, had come back, back to her...  [SasuSaku]  [oneshot]


**A/N:** Hello! This is, well you actually have no idea who I am but you can call me Rie-chan. Please people, be nice. This is my first fanfic so it's expected to suck, so just read it anyway. Remember to review!!! Arigatou (-smiles-)!!!

**Disclaimer:** Losers! Do I look like Kishimoto-sensei? NO! I am not worthy to be in his presence! I bow down before his great genius (-bows humbly-)! However I do own this plot, the title, and the sad excuse for a poem at the beginning.

**Cherub:** an angel of the second order whose gift is knowledge; usually portrayed as a winged child

**Warning:** This is not a very romantic fic (I don't have a single romantic bone in my body-I always write horror stories (-sighs-) - but I decided to challenge myself to something new.) but whatever, Enjoy!

* * *

The Lost Cherub

-

_She loved him,_

_He shoved her,_

_She pleaded,_

_She confessed,_

_He glared,_

_He smirked,_

_She craved,_

_She longed,_

_He thanked her and _

_left._

_She ached and yearned,_

_She lied and hid_

_all that was inside of her_

_beneath that mask…_

_until,_

_He returned._

_Her life,_

_It crumbled,_

_Her heart,_

_It swelled,_

_Still she loved him so…_

_She begged,_

_She cried,_

_He laughed,_

_She Died…_

Sakura stared at the still figure that stood, frozen in time, a mere few feet away from her, covered in shadows. It had finally happen. After several long years he had returned, had come back, back _to her._ She gasped in shock, her heart pounding furiously, her breathing coming out in ragged breaths as she gazed transfixed at the only man she had ever loved. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and stepped forward out of the gloom.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered out his name as if she feared he would disappear if she spoke too loudly.

"Well, well," he responded, a twisted shadow glinting in his eye, "If it isn't _Sakura_." Her name rolled off his tongue in distaste.

"You…w-why…why are you here?" she stuttered, her voice rasping in her throat.

"What? Are you not glad to see me? I thought you said you loved me," he smirked again.

"I d-did…I do, it's just…" she trailed off; the words just wouldn't leave her.

"Why am I here?"

"Hai," she answered with a nod.

"Hmm, let me see, I guess I just have some unfinished business left to attend too," he sounded amused.

"Un-unfinished business?"

He saw fear mirrored in her eyes. He simply nodded in response, but then frowned slightly when he saw her brow furrowed with confusion. Sighing he answered her silent question.

"You want to know what is it," he inquired.

She nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"You," was his simple reply.

"Me?" the confusion was evident in her voice. Suddenly realization dawned in her eyes, masking the fear and causing her to blush.

"Still haven't given up I see," a bitter statement that filled his voice with sudden anger.

She dropped her head in shame and her gaze slid to the ground beneath his angry stare. 'Hmm' he thought. This might be more difficult than he first hypothesized. Whipping the smirk from his face, he advanced until he stood directly in front of her. She raised her head and glanced up sensing his presence, immediately she blushed harder at his nearness. He raised his hand, she smiled at him shyly and his gazed softened. She closed her eyes and awaited the tender touch of his fingers; it never came.

She felt a sharp pain as her head was thrown sideways and she was knocked to the ground from the impact. Silence. The Blow. _His_ Strike. He had smiled then struck; slapping her across the face. She looked up at him with startled eyes, only to be met with a cruel smirk, the evil gleam in his eyes once again. Then she heard it. The sound ringing clearly in the night; the sound of laughter. _His_ laughter. He was grinning at her maliciously and chuckling in a tone that froze the marrow in one's bones.

He had broken her heart a million times before. Every single smiled she had ever offered him was responded by an icy glare; she was constantly pushed away and ridiculed. Yet, despite all this she was there for him, there through all the pain and suffering he went through. No matter how cruel his words or actions became, she supported him. Then he had left; stepping on the pieces of her already shattered heart and crushing them into the dust. Grinding her very soul into the dirt and simply tossing her happiness out onto the curb. Yet she still loved him, cared for him, craved him, and wished for his happiness with every particle of her essence. And now? Now he had returned. But this time it was different. He broke her in a way that no one would have ever believed possible.

"I told you," he whispered suddenly, referring to the night he left, "To leave me alone."

With that said, he was gone, a mere memory on the wind.

I was left alone on the ground, clutching my throbbing cheek. But it was not the pain in my face that I noticed. No. It was the pain in my heart. The agonizing sensation in my chest that was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Nothing he had ever done before had left me feeling like this. It was like a thousand knives were slicing through my heart, my soul, my very being.

Eyes wide, staring, and blank, my gaze was transfixed on the spot he'd just deserted. I didn't see anything though, I couldn't see anything. My mind was stunned by the events that had just transpired. He had struck me; laughed at the pain he had subjected me to, and then left.

Sakura, however, barely comprehended these facts. For it had not been his actions that had frozen her over this way but the look she had seen in his eyes. The look she had seen in his eyes as he had grinned at her sadistically. It had been hate. Pure, untainted, HATE. He loathed her and she had seen it in those few moments her gaze had locked with his eyes. No. Those weren't eyes. Eyes were supposed to be the gateway to one's soul. But Sasuke. Oh Sasuke, he had no soul. No conscience. No moral feelings. No. What he had was an abyss, an empty black hole that swirled around inside of him and cloaked everything in dread, darkness, and fear. Like Death itself. Yes. She had seen it in him, that's what he was. Satan. Death. Hell. Sin. And she had fallen for him. No, wait, that wasn't right either. _He_ wasn't human. She had fallen for _it_. A demon, a monster in disguise.

For this mistake she would pay. No. She had paid, she was paying…Her eyes fluttered shut as she slumped forward, sprawled across the cold, hard ground. A mere shell, an imprint of her former self. Sakura was gone. She no longer existed, and thus she lay there beneath the black night as the wind whipped around her, blowing away her ashes.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Though on nights, when the moon is full and dark clouds flit across the sky, when the wind howls and shrieks; you can hear it. Hear the laughter as it rings out in the darkness. Then the wind subsides slightly until it moans through the trees and whispers across the plains; it tells us of her tale. As the sole witness, the wind retells the story of how our little cherry blossom never bloomed, but instead withered away beneath the cold embrace of the Devil.

And this is the story of Haruno Sakura, the lost cherub.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

**A/N:** HAHAHA! Yah, I know. Most of you are probably like: "SAY WHAT??!!" I know that the end didn't make much sense. She turned to ash? Well yes let me explain. Sasuke, after spending all that time with Orochimaru (-shudders-) is no longer human. So when he returns and he hits Sakura, she is destroyed. Her soul is annihilated and her body turns to dust. So think of it like a curse mark, expect that this is no jutsu. Gomen, that's all I got. The idea just came to me and I wrote the whole thing out in like ten minutes not to mention the fact that it was like (-checks time-) 3:37am when it came to me, I'd also been on sugar high earlier……Also like I said before, not at all romantic, but hey! Come on, the beginning could have been the start of some fluff or something… until he hits her, of course. But it's a SasuSaku thing so you know…….

-

But hey, remember REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-

**Something Random:** Teflon is the slipperiest substance in the world.

-

Ja ne


End file.
